My Heart
by QuinnElizabeth23
Summary: Quinn gets pregnant and leaves to Pennsylvania without telling. Three years later, Rachel moves to PA, not knowing that's where Quinn now lives, only 10 minutes away. And neither of them realize the secret feeling they held for each other in high school.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Schuester! Are we going to be giving out solos for Sectionals today? Because I believe…." Rachel wasted no time in getting the Glee club meeting going, but could be very overwhelming in doing so.

"Rachel! Stop!" Mr. Schu exclaimed as he stood from his seat and walked to the middle of the room. "No solos yet, for anyone. It is still fairly early for those. Now for this week's assignment, I really think you ALL are going to like,…wait, someone is missing today. Guys, where is Quinn? Has anyone seen her today?"

It definitely was not like Quinn Fabray to be missing from Glee. In fact, if you asked her directly, she would willingly admit that going to Glee was her favorite part of the day, even though she only joined to make sure Rachel Berry didn't try anything with her then boyfriend, Finn Hudson.

"Well, I saw her on Friday in the office with her mom, but I didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary." Mercedes said as she thought about the encounter. Nothing had seemed out of place when she saw them, she had assumed it was just for a parent-teacher conference or something along those lines.

"When I got to Cheerios' practice today, Coach told me that I was now promoted to head cheerleader…and Q's uniform was hanging up in her closet. I asked her what was going on, but she wouldn't say a word. All I knows is I am now HBIC!" Santana exclaimed a little too excitedly.

In the back of the room, Rachel silently worried to herself about the entire situation going on around her. It was almost as if Quinn had completely disappeared from the planet, and not one person had any idea where she could be. Her heart was quietly falling apart, full of unsaid feelings for the blonde cheerleader.

"Okay guys!" Mr. Schuester said breaking everyone out of their own little side conversations to get back on the topic of Glee. "I will try to find out what is going on, but in the meantime…."

**IN Pennsylvania**

Quinn pulled up to a house that she remembered quite clearly from her younger years, but that she had not seen or been too since she was 12 or 13 years old. Three years later, though, the house looked exactly as she had remembered it.

"Quinnie…I know this is going to be hard for you. But you honestly left your me and your father no choice when we found out about your….situation." Her mother exaggerated the last word, not sure what to refer to it as.

"Mom. I get it. You can stop beating around the friggin bush. Having a KNOCKED UP 16 year old would tarnish the Fabray family name, and with your GREAT public reputation, we just couldn't have that, now could we. Whatever, Lima never did anything too spectacular for me anyway, I'm glad to get out of that hell hole." Quinn said quite angrily.

As soon as her parents had found out about the pregnancy, this plan for her to move to Pennsylvania had gone into action. There was no way Quinn could stay in Lima, OH where everyone would know that the Fabray's daughter had gone and got herself pregnant. But the worst part wasn't leaving the town she had known forever. Instead, it was leaving the small brown-haired and blue-eyed woman that had seemed to capture all of the blonde's thoughts recently.

"Well, alright Quinn. I'll see you…later. Yes, later." Her mother said, leaving the last of Quinn's belongings on the porch beside her before walking to her car without ever looking back at her daughter.

As her mother drove away, Quinn knew that she would never see her mother again. They would never make any visits out here to see their grandchild, but inside, she was okay with that.

Once the car was out of sight, she turned to face the house that she, and her baby to be born in a short 7 months, would be living in for the long run. As she reached for the keys in her pocket to open the door to the house, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket alerting her to a new text message. She looked at the front of her phone and saw the name "Rachel Berry" as the sender of this new message. Confused, she opened her phone and read the message.

**Where are you, Quinn? Glee is worried. xRach**

It took all the strength and courage Quinn Fabray had inside of her to close her cell phone without responding to the petite brunette that had her heart, unknowingly of course. But she knew in her soul that she had to leave Lima behind…completely…and that meant starting with the person she cared about most, who never knew quite how much she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who subscribed and reviewed! I appreciate all of you taking the time to read my story! If you have any suggestions for where you would like this story to go, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm taking this story though! **

**Enjoy!**

RRRRQQQQRRRRQQQQRRRRQQQQ

Rachel had sat staring at her phone for the rest of the evening after she texted Quinn. She wanted, no, she **needed** to know that she was okay. The rest of the Glee practice that day, Rachel hadn't been able to focus on anything that was going on. Around 1am, she finally gave up hope for a response and fell asleep.

The next morning, Rachel woke up and eagerly checked her phone, hoping that she had a response from a certain blonde.

**0 New Messages**

Rachel leaned back against her headboard and sighed. Today was going to be a very long day, and very strange without the exHBIC walking around, controlling the hallways. The only hope Rachel had that morning was that Mr. Schue had some sort of an update on Quinn.

**Quinn**

Quinn woke up the morning after being "relocated", as her mother called it, to Pennsylvania, to an empty house. She felt so incredibly along, but was determined to make the best of a situation that she had absolutely no control over.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. As she stood in the doorway, she thought back to the summers her family spent there many years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy! Daddy! Where are we?" A 4 year old Quinn asked as they pulled up to the home in Philadelphia, just outside Center City. "We are at our brand new summer home, Quinnie!" Russell Fabray said, picking up his young daughter and carrying her into the house. Once they got to the kitchen, Quinn crawled up onto the bar stool at the island, and looked around before sharing her new revelation. "Daddy, I think I'm going to like it here!"_

A tear escaped Quinn's eye as she thought about how happy she and her family had been when they used to come here, but now she was being held here against her will.

"Snap out of it, Fabray!" Quinn said out loud to herself.

As she shook herself out of the memory, a piece of paper and a silver object on the island caught her attention. It was some sort of note and a key.

**Dear Quinn,**

**I want you to understand that it was never my idea to kick you out of the house in your…state. It was purely your father's doing, and who am I to stand up to him?**

Quinn scoffed at that statement. Her mother had never been able to stand up to her father, ever. Even in this case when it meant losing not only her daughter, but her grandchild.. She kept reading:

**However, I cannot leave you completely helpless, as I would feel terrible. There is an account in your name at the local bank [on the corner]. Your entire trust fund has been moved to this account, and I will add money when the opportunity presents itself.**

**~Mom**

She was honestly in shock as she finished reading the letter. Her mother was actually HELPING her. Not only that, but she was going behind her father's back to do so. This was not something Quinn was used to coming from her mother. As she was about to put the paper back down, she realized there was another line:

**P.S. The key attached to this is for the car in the garage. It is yours to use.**

"Wow." Quinn said to no one in particular.

She walked out to the garage that was attached to the house, and saw a brand new Mini Cooper, HER brand new Mini Cooper, sitting there. Bringing her out of her shock, her phone vibrated. She had a new text.

**Quinn. Please. Let me know you are okay. xRach**

This was going to be so much harder than Quinn could've ever imagined, ignoring the people she cared about, especially Rachel Berry. She shut her phone and shrank down the door and began to cry.

**Rachel**

Rachel closed her phone after finishing yet another text to Quinn. The blonde was missing from school again today, and Rachel knew that was very out of character. She tried to think positive, that maybe something came up and she'd be back soon enough. She was lost in these attempts at positive thoughts when someone came up behind her.

"Berry. We needs to talk." Santana said as she approached. Rachel cringed and shrunk away because of how most encounters with the new head cheerleader went. "Relax. I'm not gonna do anything to you. But let's go talk. Now." And with that, Santana turned and walked away, expecting Rachel to follow, which she did.

They both walked a bit until they made it to the safe haven for everyone in New Directions: the choir room. The two girls both took seats and sat in silence before Rachel was the one to break it.

"What can I do for you Santana? I mean, with both of our social statuses, it is very abnormal for us to hold a civil conversation. Plus…"

Santana cut the rambling brunette off. "CALM DOWN BERRY! I just wanna know if you have heard from Q at all…"

It was then that Rachel noticed the sad look that had taken over Santana's normally ice-filled stare, something that was almost a permanent feature of the cheerleader. Then it clicked, while for Rachel, the girl she had feelings for had disappeared, Quinn was also Santana's best friend.

"Wh…why would you think I had talked to Quinn? She's YOUR best friend." Rachel said in a snarky way, trying to cover up her true feelings about the situation.

Santana rolled her eyes at the brunette. "I know you like Q. Like….REALLY like her. It doesn't take a genius. I've seen the way you look at her. And I saw how quiet you got when she disappeared."

It was true. Ever since Quinn had disappeared, Rachel had become almost mute, only talking when necessary. Rachel could tell Santana was being real, but she decided to try and deny it anyway.

"I…I do…I don't know what you're talking about, Santana. Why would I LIKE Quinn? She was HBIC and I'm just a nerd." She was trying, and failing miserably, to sound convincing.

"Relax, midget. I'm not gonna tell anyone about your secret fantasies about Q. Just please tell me if you have talked to her." Santana seemed to be getting teary eyed, so Rachel decided that she was likely being sincere.

"No, Santana. I have texted her twice now, but both of them have gone unanswered. I doubt any of use will hear from her any time soon." Rachel said before looking down at her feet, trying to hide the tears that were running down her face at the thought of never talking to Quinn again.

"Aw, come on now Berry. Don't get all sappy on me. Quinn is a big girl, she can handle herself just fine." And with that, Santana walked away from Rachel, partially because the conversation was over, but partially because she, too, had tears escaping her eyes now. No one could see the vulnerable Santana.

**Quinn**

Quinn sat alone on her back porch, taking in the evening weather. It had only been one day since she had talked to her friends, let alone ANY other human being, and she was already about to go insane. She pulled out her phone, and stared at the two messages she had yet to delete from Rachel Berry, deciding to save them incase it was the last time she got any. Just as she was about to make a mistake and call someone, anyone, someone knocked on the door.

She got up to answer the door, but was very confused. She was definitely not expecting anyone, hell, she didn't even KNOW anyone around here. When she got to the door and opened it, a girl who looked about Quinn's age was standing there with an obnoxiously big grin on her face.

"Uhm, hello. I don't mean to be rude, but do I know you?" Quinn asked the young woman cautiously.

"Well hello there, Quinn." The young woman said, sending Quinn into a state of shock that this girl apparently knew her name. "You may not remember me right now, but maybe this will refresh your memory…" and with that, the young girl pulled something out of her purse, something that caused Quinn Fabray to gasp.

QQQQRRRRQQQQRRRRQQQQRRRRR

**Thanks for reading, everyone! **

**Next chapter:**

**Who is the person at Quinn's door? What does Mr. Schue tell Glee happened to Quinn? How does Rachel react when she finds out what TRULY happened?**


	3. Author Note!

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to let you all know what is going on with this story! I just got finished moving, and in the move I lost my notebook with this story in it. SO! I am currently working on rewriting the next few chapters and hope to have it up in the next two weeks or so, so keep an eye out! Thank you all for the support, and in the mean time, check out the new story I'm posting called "The P-Word!"**

**~QuinnE23**


End file.
